


First Snow

by AnglophileKat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnglophileKat/pseuds/AnglophileKat
Summary: Fluffy romantic short, very very short.Written tohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOsq17ScQp4





	

Soft white light breached her consciousness as she woke, there was a sort of coolness against her lips, and cheeks. 

Kara sniffed, her nose was cold too-- she slowly opened her eyes greeted by the view of her short front yard-- two pines and

a shorter stubbier tree she didn't know by name were weighted heavily with a fresh wet snow before her eyes. 

Kara realized the coldness on her face was because she'd fallen asleep here again-- in front of the window, sitting up no less, with a wool 

blanket over her legs-- and his. Recognition filled her and she closed her eyes briefly again, to feel him.   
  
  
Tom's legs were spread around her, they were seated at the bay side window of her tiny bungalow, they had been watching the first

snow fall the night before, she recalled. They had sipped hot chocolate and cuddled in silent happiness, and apparently fallen asleep here.

Tom's arms were wrapped around her, his fingers laced on her stomach loosely, his arms and chest and shoulders enveloping her much smaller ones

in a serene embrace. She could hear his breathing now, and feel it slowly pushing against her in and out, he was asleep still, by the slowness

and evenness of each breath. 

  
Kara stretched her fingers and recognized they were cold and stiff and she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, her hands finding his against

her beneath the soft blanket. Tom's much larger hands were warm and she slipped hers into his , backs against his palms. Not long after, she felt his hands

moving against hers, his fingers now lacing with her as he woke. Kara could feel an audible hum from him as he woke, and soon felt his nose bury into her 

ginger hair. 

"Morning Love" she said softly, her throat a little sore from the chill the window had her breathing through the night. Tom hummed again deeply, his face still buried against her, 

taking warmth from her scalp.

"You're giving me shivers" she murmured, it would have been playful but she was so exhausted that it came out slow and sleepy.

"Sorry, Darling" he whispered now, she could feel his body tensing around her in a broken attempt to stretch. 

"We fell asleep here" 

"It appears so" he added softly leaning his head back again, something of a crick in it.

Kara looked round the room behind her and checked the time "Still early.."

"Should we crawl into bed?" Tom asked, wanting nothing more than to lay down.

"mhm" Kara moved slowly, her body sore from being so still for so long. The window sil was comfortable, but not for such a long time, and not without moving. 

"It snowed quite heavily" Tom said as he gently guided her off of the ledge, then followed suit, stiff and rather sore.  
  
Kara hummed a yes in response and slowly, like an old couple, they meandered through the living room and down the hall to bed. 

 

Tom pulled his shirt off when they were in the safety and darkness of the bedroom, which was lit only by a sliver of light that slipped through the curtains. 

Kara was doing the same, the clothes were chilled, and not comfortable, neither of them had been in incredibly comfortable clothes when they had hopped up on the window the night before.

Kara stripped her shirt, unbuttoned and stiffly pulled her pants off as she watched Tom wander to the bedroom's bathroom in nothing but tighty whiteys. 

Warmth flooded Kara's cheeks watching him, she couldn't help it, the tall, finely built male always had that effect on her, even when he wasn't trying.   
  
By the time Tom returned, Kara had climbed beneath the feather duvet and was curled in a ball trying to warm up properly. Tom slipped in behind her, hand snaking around her waist, 

he wasted no time closing any gaps between their bodies, he kept her body flush to his, their legs and feet tangled in each other right away and her hand found his against her and she laced fingers.   


The darkness of the room and the softness of the bed were welcoming, but not as welcoming as the skin against skin. The only sounds were of beating hearts and slowing breaths as the couple

drifted slowly to sleep.


End file.
